


Repanse's Favorite Mount

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: After being captured by the undead, Repanse and Henri are both subjected to terrible conditions and treatment, however one gets it worse than the other, and they finally confront each other after years of feelings and passions being bottled up.
Kudos: 8





	Repanse's Favorite Mount

The moonlight spilling through the small window in her cell was all that Repanse could see by. She must have been down here for days, passing in and out of consciousness. She wasn’t even entirely sure what had happened.  
There had been a battle, she’d been going from Nekehara back to mainland Bretonnia to help against the Beastmen incursions into the homeland, but when she’d been within sight of the mighty city of Bordeleaux, her ship had been beset by cannonfire, and surrounded by the unmistakable black vessels and stinking wind of undead pirates. The lady-knight’s fleet had run aground, somehow they’d been able to steer to the shore, and as her men prepared to disembark they were beset on all sides by endless hordes of the undead, the normal variety this time.  
Her and Henri had fought through the lines and started riding for the city, hoping to find reinforcements, when there had been a screech and her horse reared and ran off. She watched the Varghiest come down, Henri step to block it, and then her head hit a rock, and it was all black from there.  
When she’d woken up, she was in a cold, dank prison cell, somewhere… she couldn’t quite tell where. Her body was bruised and achy but not too badly injured, nothing was broken it seemed. They had however, taken all her clothes and left her with an itchy old tunic, her armor and sword of course were gone, and it seemed as though she was chained and forgotten. Despicable perverted vampires had stripped her and taken her clothes, looked upon her naked with their corrupted and lowly eyes… she was revolted but not surprised.  
But since she’d came to Repanse had been worried for Henri. She’d never seen anything of him since being caught, and no matter how many times she asked, the skeletons that brought her food and water could not answer her questions, and their puppetmasters apparently didn’t care to.  
She was nodding off into another restless sleep, when she heard the door open. She’d already been fed today, so it couldn’t be that, maybe she was finally getting a visit by whoever her captor was?  
She squinted into the darkness, the door leading to the stairwell into the dungeon was bathed in darkness and she couldn’t quite tell what she saw there. It was the silhouette of someone large, very large. A big, humanoid shape, but she couldn’t tell details, and the proportions were slightly off.  
The arms were so big, the legs too, bigger than they should have been, the chest inhumanely broad and muscular. As the person stepped closer she felt hope, and then terror, and then despair all at once.  
It was Henri… but he was deformed somehow. His back hunched slightly, chainmail torn in places, his surcoat stained with blood, and his gauntleted hands gone, replaced with huge, razor sharp claws. He was still wearing his helmet, and it at least was mostly undamaged, aside from some gouges and a couple small dents, but she could see deep, blood red eyes glowing in the darkness behind the castle-forged steel of his full helm.  
“Henri…” she said sorrowfully, voice thick with sadness as she tried not to cry. “What have zey done to you…”  
The creature that had once been her literal knight in shining armor didn’t speak for a few moments, simply staring at her, before it said, in a sorrowful tone.  
“I had a choice, my Damoiselle de Guerre. I could die, forgotten in your shadow, as I have been my entire life, or I could take ze Blood Kiss, and become stronger zan either of us could ever have dreamed, and be reborn, immortal, with magic and power, forever. It was not an easy choice, but I figured since I never had any respect as a Grail Knight, why not see if I would have any as a vampire…”  
“But… your holy vow!” Repanse didn’t want to believe Henri, her Henri, could have made this choice.  
“I spent decades following you, watching you, a peasant girl, gain acclaim and glory across all of Bretonnia, while I, who had fought just as hard, and given just as much, stood at your side, a dog, a joke, ze babysitter of a petulant serf who happened to stumble into glory that always came so naturally to YOU.” he hissed, pointing at her with a clawed finger.  
“You may never have seen ze snickering laughter of other knights behind my back, of how I was nothing more zan bodyguard to you, how I stayed at your side to avoid doing anything on my own, my honor safe as long as I protected ze “honorable” and “brave” Repanse de Lyonesse!”  
He spat out her name like a curse, years upon years of repressed resentment finally let free. Repanse had nothing to say. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed softly. She had never known, and only wished now she hadn’t been so blind. If maybe she had been more thankful, if she hadn’t taken him for granted… it hurt because it was true.  
“Ze mockery at every feast, ze jokes royal fools would make about me ze world over, Henri ze Dog, Henri ze Handmaiden, Henri ze Wetnurse, or, my favorite, Repanse’s favorite Mount…”  
Her cheeks, wet with tears, now felt hot as a blush rose to her face.  
“No, I-I, nobody ever told me-“  
“OF COURSE NOBODY TOLD YOU!” he roared.  
“You were both highly respected, and a lady, no one would trouble you with court rumor or slander, you stupid little girl! Like usual, I took ze brunt of the mockery, while you stood in ze light, taking all ze glory, staining my honor with your perfection, untainted, while I was ze butt of every joke!”  
“I… if I had known…”  
“You didn’t know because you never seemed to care! It was always about you Repanse! What about me, what about all I did, when was the last time you even THANKED me?!”  
She bit her lip, trying her best to remember any time in any recent memory… but she was drawing a blank.  
“Well, now I’m going to take my thanks, just like I’m going to take ze rest of you.” He said, undoing his belt and letting his trousers fall to the floor. She felt herself stiffen, and go flush. Even now, in his corrupted state, even the implication of him doing… that… with her… made her feel excited.  
Henri never knew, because she never dared tell him but, she’d always fancied him. Part of the reason she had been so cold was because, she had always had a massive crush on Henri… even when she had truly been a young maiden, to all these years later. Her body had never aged, and neither had her feelings.  
“You’re, going to… with me?” she asked, her heart pounding with excitement, fear, and arousal.  
“Oh don’t worry, my lady…” he said with a voice dripping in sarcasm. “I will leave your virtue unstained.” Before the lady-knight could ask how he planned to do that and still fuck her, he drew a bottle from a pocket on his belt. As pulled his surcoat out of the way, and Repanse finally saw what she’d fantasized about so many nights for so many years…  
His cock was probably 8 or 9 inches, already large for a virgin like her, but the GIRTH… it had to be at least an inch and a half thick… how would he fit all that inside her? His toned, pale arms flexed as he rubbed it to throbbing erection, and began to wipe a shiny clear oil from the bottle onto his cock, as he approached it her.  
Her eyes were locked on it, and she was shuddering. In one movement of his hand he tore off her tunic and left Repanse de Lyonesse as naked as the day she was born in front of him. Her face had a few cuts and a bruise toward the left side of her mouth, but other than that she was still beautiful. Her black hair, ragged from days without being washed, still hung down in a slightly frazzled bob cut, her dark blue eyes still wet with tears, looking up at the hulking vampire with pity and… something else. As Henri looked lower he took in a healthy stare at her breasts, usually hidden under her steel chestplate, they were at least D cups, large and luscious, with wide light brown nipples, which stood out on her pale skin. He’d wondered several times what it would be like to hold them, and as he considered this he noticed her blush at his staring. He pinched one and she gasped out in barely contained pleasure. He knelt down and her strong arms came up, to press her small, but calloused and well worked hands up to his helmet, feeling the cold steel. She moved to take it off, but he grabbed her arm. He said nothing, just shook his head slightly, and she instead rested her hands on his shoulders, and nodded.  
Henri’s anger and fury had melted as fast as it had flared, and now he was much less upset than he had been before. He didn’t regret his choice, but he realized he didn’t hate Repanse. He just had needed to let all those years of mockery out… to deal with the pain they had caused him. Now that he saw her naked before him, with a clear head and heart, he wanted her.  
He wanted her with a desire he hadn’t known since he was a Questing Knight, leaving home to seek the grail with all the hope and confidence of youth.  
He looked lower and his eyes widened slightly as he looked upon her sex for the first time. It wasn’t a mess but there was a fair bush, which he wasn’t really surprised about. After all, what a virgin need with shaving, but more notably, she was positively dripping with desire. Wetter than he’d ever seen a woman, and it was at that moment that he noticed, her chest was rising up and down with quiet, but still deep gasps of excitement. In the Grail Champion’s eyes he knew, he saw desire in them, for him. She was shaking, still so young at heart, still so inexperienced.  
“You… are not scared? You want me? Truly?” he asked, clearly not expecting this.  
“I have always… more zan anything…” she said, looking down at the floor, cheeks flush with embarrassment.  
He gently pulled her legs apart and began to pour more oil into his hand, before working it around the hole beneath her womanhood. Her eyes widened and she gasped.  
“Z-Zere?! But zat’s… I…”  
“Your purity will remain, you will still be whole for a husband, should you wish to take one."  
Her face flushed even further. Henri was about to try to finger her, when he noticed, and cursed his foolishness, that his clawed hands would not at all be pleasant for such a task.  
No matter. He would simply take careful work not to hurt her. He lined himself up with her hole, and pressed himself against it.  
Repanse held her breath and stared at him wide eyed, shuddering, but smiling.  
“Henri… I want you… I want you inside me… please… she spread herself, presenting more for him. “Please… I’ve waited so long. I can’t wait anymore… take me.” he nodded.  
“But… I’m a vampire now. I’m undead, a monster.”  
“I will always love you…” she whispered. “You are my knight… I’m sorry I took you for granted, Its my hope by lying with you, I can atone for ze years of mistreatment.”  
His head, still covered by his full helm, pressed against her own.  
“Are you ready?” he asked.  
“Yes.” She whispered, barely a breath of air in the word.  
Starting with just the head, he pushed the tip into her. Repanse’s back arched and she bit her lip. “Nffghhhh…” she made a grunting moan of discomfort and squirmed.  
He worked at it patiently, popping it back out, and then pushing in again, then back out, then in again, until the vice grip ring of her backside more easily opened for him. Finally he pushed all the way past the head, letting the tip slip into her.  
“Its in.” he said to her softly.  
She groaned. “I… noticed…”  
He began to thrust slow and steady into her, just shallow strokes for now, getting Repanse used to the feeling of being penetrated. It was warm and so deliciously tight. His shaft was throbbing, he couldn’t believe how good it felt.  
He’d lain with women before but… Repanse was something else. There was something so attractive about her confidence and strength, and peeling it away to reveal the vulnerable core was well worth it. Most damsels would just smile and giggle and act ladylike, not Repanse… she had strength and pride.  
To be her lover, you had to earn it, and he had, all along, he’d just never realized… he’d been as blind as her in a way. All those times she made sure to stand alongside only him, not with her other grail knights, all the nights the shared eating together on the march, She’d been trying to get him to see for years and he just… never put it together. Too obsessed with his own concerns and shortcomings to notice her…  
Not anymore. Now he knew, and now he would make up for it…  
“Deeper… I want it deeper.” she moaned.  
Henri only too happily obliged, pushing deeper into her, about half way. The gasping cry of shock and pleasure as her butt stretched further to accommodate him was so cute…  
“Are you ok?” he asked.  
“I-I’m… fine.” She gasped out, trying to stay calm.  
He was just so big inside her, there was so much of him. “I can feel you in there…” she said, pressing a hand to her stomach and groaning.  
“Go, more…” her body was hot all over, even resting against the cold stone of the dungeon, she just wanted it to continue, to never end...  
His thrusts were deeper now, still slow and steady and careful, ensuring not to hurt her. She pressed her hands to Henri’s chest and felt that there was no warmth no beat to his heart, and that saddened her. But he was not all gone. At least he wasn’t fully dead… now that she had him, like she’d always wanted, she didn’t know what she’d do if she lost him again.  
The knight gripped her closer, and as she shifted her chains clattered softly. He ignored it, thrusting, going faster now, deeper. Repanse wrapped her arms around him her hands clasped behind his back, panting as he drilled away at her ass. It was a wonderful feeling, being so full.  
Now that she was used to him, Henri could really go harder, using his newfound vampiric strength and speed to thrust at an intense pace.  
She began to moan loudly, gasping out sounds of appreciative pleasure as the massive vampire above her plowed away at her clenching butt. The knight stood, pulling her with him, and she made a happy little coo as he pulled her up, holding her chains down with a foot before ripping them from the wall, so he could hold her without them in the way. Gripping her in his arms, one hand under each thigh as he lifted her up and down on his cock, pulling and pushing her whole body along at an almost blurring pace, hungry for climax. She felt so helplessly vulnerable in Henri’s arms, and that was ok. It was nice to feel protected sometimes, though she never got to experience it.  
Repanse idly began to rub herself with one hand as she was fucked like a piece of meat up and down on that big, hard cock, over and over.  
“Its… so big… inside me…” she said, dizzy with pleasure as warm feelings of tingly bliss came over her.  
She was close, climax was coming soon, she knew. She began to feverishly rub herself as Henri moved her up and down harder, and harder, her butt well-fucked and sliding up and down with ease on that fat meaty dick of his.  
Throwing her head back against his shoulder, she screamed Henri’s name as loud as she could and squirted messily all over the floor, rolling, intense pleasure hitting her in wave after wave and her pussy spilled everywhere, cumming in earnest despite still being completely unused. As he pushed her down as hard as he could and filled her insides with thick, cool cum. Not hot, like a living man’s, but not icy, it stuffed her up and made her feel full and loved.  
After a few moments like that, he pulled her off and Repanse let out a loud moan as her gaping butt leaked white all over the floor.  
She tried to stand, but her legs were made from jelly, and she fell with a little “Eep!” into his arms, blushing.  
“I… can’t feel my legs…” she said sheepishly.  
Henri brushed a strand of hair from her face.  
“I’m sorry… I was in a dark place of anger… I feel better now. I never knew how I really felt about you till this moment.”  
“I… should have been honest, I just didn’t really understand it myself. I love you Henri.” she said softly.  
“We should leave here. Zere are some necromancers that have been maintaining the garrison, but zey underestimated me and got irresponsible without zeir masters to keep zem careful. I can deal with any resistance and we can be long gone by tomorrow.”  
“Maybe… but would you hold me Henri, I don’t think I can walk yet…” she said softly, kissing the front of his helmet as if it was his lips.  
“Just for a while… until I…” she yawned, suddenly looking very tired. All that sex had taken a lot out of her, and now all she wanted was to sleep. “Until I get my strength back.”  
Relaxing, he sat down next to her, petting Repanse’s hair and running his hands through the thick black strands as she breathed softly on his chest, falling into a deep sleep, a small, peaceful smile on her face.


End file.
